1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable connectors for connecting different devices and, more particularly to magnetic and locking cable connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the amount of information and data grows, so too does the number of devices and the interconnections between those devices. Current cabling technology for connection those devices is deficient in many respects. A need exists for improved cable designs.